Standard History: Chapter 2
Duty Revealed After having learned their objective, Stocke and his friends overhear rumors about Eruca being also the leader of the Resistance, which do nothing but sow more doubts. Nonetheless, their next step is to find a way into the Palace. While in the downtown, they spot the Desert Crows in the Back Alley but they disappear. After talking to the Barkeep they discover that there is an entrance in the back that leads to an underground waterway that hopefully will bring the group into the Palace. How to Disappear Unfortunately, the Desert Crows have preceded Stocke and have been caught; now the passage connecting the sewers to the castle are filled with guards. Stocke has to choose whether to attack the guards and act as a decoy to let Raynie and Marco pass, or stick to stealth. : I'll be the decoy: Stocke successfully distracts the guards and escapes, while his two comrades pass unnoticed. But a few days later, when he learned that Raynie and Marco had been caught and charged with the assassination of the Princess, he noticed that the date of her death and the date of their infiltration were different... End: '''Fated Assassination.' Stocke fears that attacking the guards would cause trouble, but there is no way they can pass undetected. And while Heiss may have some special ability that could be useful now, Stocke knows that he will never teach it to him; apparently, Heiss likes to be a difficult type with his subordinates. Stocke has to go into the other timeline to learn Vanish. Mankind & Beastkind Douring the node "Duty Revealed" head to the save poit near the outside of town. At the right there will be a guard, talk to him and he will tell Stocke to bring the traveling entertainer, Liese. Go to Liese who is northwest of the Inn in the Downtown and talk to her. She will declines the offer, saying that humans and the beastkind cannot be togeather so return to the guard to tell him this. The guard however is not dicouraged and cannot forget about her. Later, on chapter 6 (Node "Overcoming the trial), Stocke finds Liese and Vanoss in the Abyssia Forest west. talk to Liese and she will tell you that the guard has followed her to the forest and that they have to put a stop to this. Heading back to the forests' west entrace, going all the way up and then turning right, you will find the dead body of the guard. Interact with him and you will receave a letter written in the Sytros language. Head back to the clearing, give Liese the letter and she will translate for you revealing that it's the Sytro's wedding vows. Feeling guilty for her mistake, she leaves. Afterwards when you return to the Node "Duty revealed" go back were Liese was before and talk to her. At this pint you get to choose: '''Belive in him: '''Stocke tells Liese to trust him, beliving that the two races can live togeather the letter being proof that the man had tried very hard to understand the Sytros, going as far as to lern their langauage , so Liese decides to see him. Heading back to the guard, he will Give you the Promised Knife as a reward for having talked Liese into going to him. Chains of Hatred When choosing what to say to Liese about the guard the ending will be brought on by the second choice: '''Leave it to her: '''Stocke tells Liese that it's her life and no one should force her to do what she doesn't want to do, so she decides not to see him. The two never saw each other and the guard died in the forest. When he was found by a search party they assumed that he was killed by the Grutals, and the humans and the Beastkind started fighting each other again. End '"Chains of Hatred".''' Category:Chapters